The Everlark is back
by AuthorBEE
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are back after the 74th Hunger Games. What does the future hold for the Everlark couple and their friends and family? Story completed
1. Apologies

"Peeta I was acting, don't you get it I did it to get us back home safely" I yelled

I immediately regretted saying it has his face crumpled and he ran off. That was a few days ago now I stay up in my room and watch him wonder around unhappily. By Friday I couldn't take seeing him so sad I walked to his house and knocked on his door, but when he saw me he started to close the door

"Peeta I'm- so sorry I didn't mean it" I said before sliding to the ground sobbing

"Come in Kat we need to talk" He said lifting me up

So I poured out everything how I said what I did because I was confused and that I was sorry.

"Kat," Peeta said

"No I'm truly sorry Peeta I love you" I said interrupting him

'He hugged me and I felt me mould myself into him like I was always meant to be with him and somehow I knew I was. We spent the afternoon at peeta's house cuddled on his couch somehow we fell asleep like that. I woke up at around seven and woke up Peeta

"Peeta, I have to go but I'll be back in the morning" I said

"Don't go, I am sure your mum won't mind" He said pouting

"I will try" I told him

"Call me if she says no" Peeta says hugging me

I almost sprint home, finding mum in the kitchen

"Mum?" I asked

"Yes Katniss?" Mum answered

"I want to stay at Peeta's" I admitted

"Are you sure?" Mum questioned

"Yes" I affirmed

"Okay but, Katniss be sensible" She warned

I didn't reply, I just took the stairs two at a time and grabbed some pyjamas from my set of drawers and running back to peeta's home. The smell of food wafted through the house revealing Peeta's location.

"Kat you made it" He called

"Yeah I did" I called back to him

We ate a delicious dinner courtesy of Peeta then headed up to his bedroom. I curled up and laid my head on his chest and felt his arm snake around me.

"PEEETAAAAAA" I screamed waking up from a nightmare

"Shhh Kat it's okay" Peeta soothed rubbing my back

"It was just another nightmare go back to sleep" Peeta whispered.


	2. Gale's Response

In the morning after breakfast I went home, saying goodbye to Peeta even though it was only for a while was difficult. At home I went and changed into my hunting gear and grabbed by bow and arrows. Sneaking through the fence and into the forest was easy when I've done it a million times. I headed towards the rock where Gale and I always meet. On my way I shot three rabbits and bagged them as I approached the rock I saw Gale's hunched figure.

"Hey catnip" Gale said smiling

"Hi Gale, nice to see you" I admitted

"Do you love him?" Gale said

"Yes" I answered

"Why?" He asked

"Because he is loving, handsome and he knows what I went through in the Games" I said

"But I am as well I could understand if you would let me" Gale said

"Gale, you are my best friend you always have been I wouldn't want to risk losing you if it doesn't work out" I blurted out

"And what if it does" Gale said quickly

"I like you as a friend Gale and I will never stop being your Best Friend and that's how I want it to stay because everything will be so different if we started dating, you know that" I explained

"I guess but I always thought you would end up being Mrs Hawthorne, my wife and the mother of my children" Gale confessed he said looking away quickly and I could tell he was starting to cry

"Are you happy for me?" I wondered aloud

"Are you happy?" he asked in reply

"Yes" I answered truthfully

"Then I am too" He said

I quickly hugged him and then we set off and did some more hunting I managed to shoot a squirrel, a deer and another rabbit. Heading into the Hob I sold Greasy Sae Two rabbits and the squirrel, the rest of my game went to Gale as he needs it more than me. He silently thanked me and we separated ways, me going home to my Family and Peeta and Gale going home to his Family.

Peeta, Mum, Prim, Haymitch and I eat dinner together at my place we eat the Capitols Beef Stew and Peeta brought over Cheese Buns to eat as well. We laughed, talked and ate avoiding anything to do with the Hunger games, Desert was Chocolate cake and cream with coffee. At the end of the night I went back to Peeta's house and stayed the night again. While we laid on the bed and I tell him about my chat with Gale in the forest and I can tell he is happy that he didn't ruin my friendship with Gale. At 2 am Peeta woke me up screaming and so I comforted him till he fell back asleep.


	3. 75th Hunger Games

***Set a year later**

"District 12's Male Tribute is…" Effie calls

She sticks her hand in the ball and pulls out a name

"Rory Hawthorne" Effie yells

I gasp as I hear her say his name and I know what is next

"I volunteer as tribute" Gale calls out walking towards the stage

"NO" I scream

And Peeta snakes his arms around me as I sob into his shoulder

"Gale Hawthorne, District 12's Male tribute" Effie tells the crowd

"And now the Female Tribute for District 12 is…" Effie says crossing the stage to another ball

"Saige Drayton" Effie announces

I remember her from school she is in my class and I can tell Peeta can remember her as well.

Backstage Peeta and I are bustled out to get on the train to head to the capitol. Gale and Saige arrive in the dining cart at dinner looking weary and red eyed. I notice they both are only nibbling at their almost empty plate, even though there is practically a huge banquet prepare for them.

"Gale, Saige, Eat up I know you may not be hungry but in these next few days food is a privilege but in the Arena food is a necessity" I told them

They headed back over to the table and returned with brimming plates and ate all of it. Gale and Saige go off to bed and we follow after them

"Haymitch can we talk to you in our room please" I whisper in this ear

"I'll be there soon sweetheart" Haymitch replies

Back at our room we relax for a bit then we here a knock at the door

"Coming" I call out

I open the door and Haymitch is standing there

"Come in" I say gesturing inside our room

Haymitch comes in and takes an armchair across from the couch Peeta and I are sitting on

"Is this room safe to talk in?" I ask

"Beetee made sure there are no camera's or audio tapes and all the walls on this train are sound proof" Haymitch confirms

"Okay we need to do something to make sure Gale wins this thing"

"Already on it sweetheart" He says winking

We stay up late going over Haymitch's plan and by the end of our meeting I know Gale will be fine.


	4. Breakfast

In the morning we arrive at the training centre, we are all given room keys and told to meat in the dining room in half an hour. Peeta and I head to the dining room where a whole breakfast buffet is set out, I scan all the faces at different tables but I don't see Gale. Gale still hasn't arrived after half an hour so I excuse myself and go to his room. He doesn't reply when I knock on the door, but I know he is awake because I can hear muffle sobs coming from inside

"Gale, can I come in" I ask

Again he doesn't reply so I try the handle and am surprised to find it's unlocked

"Gale you know you should lock the door when you are in hear alone" I tell him

"Why?" I hear him say

"Because the other tributes will do anything to have you dead" I reply

"Katniss?" He whimpers

"Yes Gale?" I answer

"I'm scared, I need to be back home to protect them" Gale says between sobs

"Peeta and I are here to do exactly that, to get you back home to your family" I say

"Okay" Gale says

"Come on you need to eat" I say dragging him up

"UHHHHHH" he groans

"I'll wait outside the door, if you aren't out in ten minutes I will come in even if I have to knock down this door" I say leaving the room

Gale comes out in eight minutes and we head to the dining room which I still full of people

"Go sit down I'll get your food, we saved you a seat on one side of peeta" I say

"Umm where are you sitting?" Gale asks

"On the other side of peeta of course" I tell him

"Catnip, there is only one seat next to peeta" He almost whispers

Then I turn around and see a sixteen year old flirting with Peeta and I can tell he is uncomfortable

"Wait here" I tell Gale

I go over to our table and sit right on Peeta's lap

"Hey Baby did you miss me?" I ask him

"Always" He answers and kisses me

When we break apart she makes an excuse about needing to get a drink as she walks away I laugh. Before we head off to the training room we are given a five minute mentoring session

"Okay Saige, Gale when we go into that room there will be skill stations" I begin

"Stay away from the things you are good at okay" Peeta finishes


	5. Training and Private sessions

***Hi Guys I just wanted to say I hope your enjoying my story an I would appreciate reviews.**

In the training room I position myself at the bow and arrow station and Peeta heads over to the Camouflage station. Gale head over to the shooting station and Saige comes over to my station so I teach her how to use a bow and arrow and then help her practise her aim, by the end of the training session she is getting the hand of it and I can tell Gale is quite good with the guns. Gale and Saige then are sent to their stylists Cinna and Portia, This year they will be dressed in Black clothing with red capes. In the parade they look fantastic and we made sure they held hands, it was perfect. Each day Gale and Saige go to a different station and they do well in each place Peeta and I start preparing them for their Private Session with the Gamemakers.

"Will District twelves tributes and mentors head to the Training centre" an automated voice announces on the loud speaker

"Come on Gale and Saige" Peeta says

"Ok so now is the time to show the judges what are your strong points" I tell them

"Gale what will you show to the Gamemakers?" Peeta asks

"Umm guns and the bow and arrows" He says

"Good choice, Saige what will you show?" I ask her

"I think I will show them my camouflage and speed" Saige tells us

"Good idea" Peeta tells her

"Would Gale Hawthorne please enter the training area" the automated voice tells us

"Good luck" I whisper to him

Peeta and I are anxious as time ticks by, after half an hour Gale comes out and then Saige goes in.

"How did you go?" I asked

"Alright I missed a few shots with both but most of them I got a bullseye" He tells

"Good, Good" Peeta says nodding

Then soon Saige comes out and she tells us she thinks she went ok then we all head to the meeting room to hear their scores Gale gets an eight and Saige manages an eight as well. One of District three's tributes got a nine. At the dining hall we go and sit at our table and eat as I am about to leave Saige stops me

"Katniss can I please talk to you?" she asks

"Sure would you like to meet me at my room?" I ask in reply

"Will be Peeta be there?" she asks

"Why? Is there a problem with that?" I snap

"No it's just I want to talk to you Woman on Woman" She says quickly

"Sorry, I can make sure he won't be there" I tell her

So I get Peeta to go hang out with Gale Man to Man and I wait for Saige in my room.


	6. Surprise at the door

Soon there was a knock on the door I went and opened the door and was surprised to find someone else standing at the door… with a gun, well that's the last thing I remember before I black out. When I wake up my head is throbbing as I go to move my arm pain shoots through it

"Kat?" Peeta asks

"Peeta, what happened?" I ask in reply

"Someone shot you, luckily for us they are a crap shooter" Peeta says

"Where is Saige?" I ask

"She and Gale are out in the waiting room" Peeta tells me

I can see his pained look in his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes.

"Peeta I'm sorry I should have been more careful" I say looking into his eyes

"No it's okay" Peeta lies

"No peeta it's not okay, I am truly sorry but you have to know I would never leave you not now not ever" I half whisper

"I know but I was so scared when Saige came to Gale and I and told me what happened and I swear time slowed down as we ran down the hallway and found you lying down unconscious" Peeta tells me tears falling onto the crisp white hospital sheets

"Peeta I'm sorry you had to go through that" I say wanting to run my hand through his hair but my only free hand is on my injured arm

"Excuse me?" a doctor says standing at the door

"Yes?" I ask in reply

"Would you like some pain killers for your head?" she asks

"Yes thank you" I tell her

She leaves after giving me the medication

"Is my mum and sister out there?" I ask him

"She came here as soon as she could" he said

"Peeta?" I ask

"Yeah Kat"

"I love you" I tell him

"I love you too Kat" He says leaning down to kiss me

The kiss lasts for a while and is amazing, Peeta stays for a while not once letting go once at six thirty a nurse brings in two meals and Peeta and I eat dinner together. After a while Peeta has fallen asleep with his head on the bed and soon I fall asleep too. I wake up screaming this time not a nightmare of the Games but of the replay of the events that happened, Peeta head jerks up and when he realises I've had a nightmare he whispers soothing things to me while he rubs my back.


	7. More visiters

Mum and prim come in after breakfast to see how I am doing

"Hey little duck" I say when I see her enter the room

"Katniss!" she says running to me

"Hi Mum" I say

"Hey, how are you?" she asks

"I'm okay, the person who shot me was aiming for my heart but are bad at shooting so they got my arm and missed any main arteries" I tell them

"Katniss?" prim asks in a small voice

"Yeah little duck?" I ask back

"Will you come back?" she asks me

"No, I'm sorry but I can't go now not when we are this close to the games" I tell them

"But we need you I don't want you to get shot again" Prim says tears falling down her cheeks

"Come here" I tell her and she obeys

"Nothing will ever happen to me okay" I whisper in her ear as I hug her

"Okay, I love you Katniss" she tells me

"I love you too, the both of you" I tell them

Prim and Mum stay for a while but then leave to go home. Peeta brings in Ham and Cheese sandwiches and some orange juices we eat together then Gale comes in

"Hey catnip" he says giving me a quick hug

"Hey Gale" I say back

"How bad was it?" He asks

"They didn't tell you anything?" I ask in return

"Only that you were still blacked out and that you were still healing" he says "oh and that it was just family" he adds quickly

"The person who shot me was aiming for my heart but due to bad aim they got my arm instead and luckily the bullet missed any main arteries" I tell it seems like the hundredth time I told this story

"Wow, I am glad you are okay I was scared" he admits

"Gale you know how tough I am I wouldn't leave you guys" I tell him

"Yeah I know" he says

Gale stays for a bit longer before Saige comes in then after they all leave it's just Peeta and I so we just sit there and talk. After dinner Peeta falls asleep with his head on the bed and then not long after I am asleep as well. In the middle of the night he shakes me awake the first thing I notice is his caring expression then the tears on my face, I must have dreamt of Dad.


	8. My dream

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" Peeta asks caringly

"I dreamt of him" I say crying

"Shhh it's okay, do you want to tell me about it?" he asks

"Okay" I tell him

 _We were in the forest going hunting I was about five then I had turned around to look for game and when I turned back he was gone_

" _Daddy" I called growing worried_

" _DAAAADDDDYYY" I called out louder when no response came I slid to the ground sobbing_

" _Daddy" I had said between sobs_

" _Kat it's okay I'm right here I saw a deer and followed it I thought you were right behind me" he said_

" _I thought you were gone, I thought you were gone" I said still sobbing_

" _Shhh I would never leave you Kat remember that" He said holding me in an embrace_

"But he did leave me Peeta he left me he died" I say

"Kat it's okay, he didn't mean too and you know what? If he could do that day over he wouldn't have gone in that mine Kat he didn't want to leave you it wasn't his fault" Peeta says rocking me

"I know I just wish that it hadn't left me, he was the one who knew me the most" I say

"I know Kat I know how much you miss him" Peeta soothes

"Kat you need to go back to sleep" Peeta says kissing my head

"Okay" I whisper

Soon we are both asleep soundly. The next day the doctors let me go back to my usual room at breakfast everyone stares at me when I walk in to the room I just try to ignore all the stares and head straight to the buffet and fill up my plate then I silently head to my table

"Hey catnip how are you going?" Gale asks

"Better thanks" I say

"Katniss are you going to go back home" Saige asks

"I could never leave you not right now" I say

"Kat's right, now is the time to be training hard and making sure you can get out of that arena alive" Peeta says

Haymitch comes over and drops a note in front of me, I pick it up and Peeta reads it over my shoulder. The note reads:

 _*Meet me at your room in five minutes_

 _Haymitch_


	9. The meeting with Haymitch

Peeta and I quickly finish our food before rushing of to our room

"Haymitch" I said

"Hey sweetheart" Haymitch said smiling

"What do you want?" Peeta asked

"Well I have been talking to a secret service who have begun meeting to try and stop the Hunger Games" Haymitch said pausing to let us soak in the information "and they want your help so we can get most people who aren't already dead out of that arena and away from here" He finishes

"Okay what does it involve?" I asked

"Well first we have to all converse to decide a good plan to A. not get us all killed and B. Make sure the Cameras Aren't working when we do pick up most people and C. All those rescued are taken to a safe and unknown location"

"When do we do that?" Peeta asked

"Well as soon as possible how's tomorrow night?" Haymitch asked

"Okay" I said

"Good I'll come get you when it's time to go" Haymitch said

"Okay thanks" Peeta says

When Haymitch leaves Peeta and I go train Gale and Saige. After dinner Peeta and I have showers and then just cuddle on the couch for a while before we both are asleep still on the couch. The next morning Peeta go through our day as usual we train Gale and Saige only stopping at lunch time. After dinner we go get changed and at half past eight Haymitch comes to get us and we into a few dark alleys and through and old shop into the basement. It takes a while for my eyes to adjust as there is only a few lamps on the table, around the table I recognise some faces there is Finnic and Annie who are District 4s mentors, Beetee and Wires who are District 3s mentors, Plutarch Heavensbee and Enobaria and Lyme who are District 2s mentors. Peeta and I sit next to Finnick and Annie but Haymitch takes his seat next to Plutarch.

"So shall we get started, Now all of you are in an alliance so in two days your tributes will come with you to this meeting so they are fully aware of the plan but now we have to make this plan now as you can see this arena is set up as a Square that is divided into four triangles by seasons" Haymitch said

"Yes, So in winter there is a few igloos but not much else plus in some parts the ice is quite thin, In autumn there are a lot of maple trees and there is also a pumpkin patch" Plutarch said

"In summer there is more of a beach setting water is closest to the cornucopia which is on a desert circle and In Spring there is a few mountains out towards the edge of the arena now each day the seasons change in a clockwise direction" Haymitch said

"So Winter goes where spring is, spring goes where summer is, summer goes where autumn is and autumn goes where winter is" Plutarch said

"So where would be the best place to go?" Annie asked


	10. Reassurance for Saige

"what if they head off to spring and then they make sure they camp on the edge closest to summer, then at midnight they move to were summer should be that way they are still in spring when the arena changes" I said

"Good idea and then the second day will be focused on getting to the cave and getting food to survive the night and on the third day we rescue them" Haymitch finished

"That could work good job Katniss and Haymitch" Plutarch said

"Thanks" we said in unison

"Okay so tomorrow night you will bring your tributes with you and we will reveal the plan to them" Plutarch said

"Meeting is over everyone go back to your rooms" Haymitch said

"Annie and Finnick you guys go first" Plutarch said

Slowly we all went back. Peeta and I were so exhausted that we collapsed on the bed too tired to even change into our pyjamas. In the morning we woke up to someone knocking on the door I got up because Peeta was still asleep.

"Hello who is there?" I asked before opening the door

"It's me Saige" Saige said

"Okay what is your birthday?" I asked

"19th of the 10th 1998" Saige said

I open the door and Saige enters

"Here sit down" I said

"Thankyou" she said

"So what brings you here?" I asked

"Is it okay for me to let Gale win I can't win and I know how close you are to him I'd rather die than take away your happiness" She says

I am about to answer that when someone speaks up

"Under no circumstances will you do that, I don't care if you don't want to take away our happiness you will fight like you think you can win" Peeta said

"Peeta's right you can't give up like that" I said

"Okay, I just thought-"she said

"You thought wrong" Peeta interjects

"I understand" she said

"How about we head to breakfast" I said to lighten the meal

"Sounds great" Peeta said

We go and eat breakfast before we all head of to the training rooms.


	11. Last day of training

"Gale, Saige can I talk to you?" I asked them

"Sure" they said in unison

"Peeta and I were wondering if you would like to go out for dinner tonight you know just a special night before you go into the games" I asked

"Okay should be fun" they said

"Great meet us at our room at eight thirty" I said

"Okay" they said and head out to lunch

I go over to Peeta as he is finishing up with the people at the camouflage station

"They are in" I said

"Excellent shall we go to lunch now?" he asked

"Absolutely I'm starving" I said

We walk hand in hand to the cafeteria and grab our lunch before going to sit at our table.

After lunch we have a mentoring session with Gale and Saige.

"Okay so as you know the games will begin tomorrow so we are going to give you some advice for your first day" I began

"When the horn goes off don't go to the cornucopia to get weapons or any of the back packs you need to get as far away as you can from the cornucopia and you're opponents" Peeta said

"Then you need to find food and water but if you hear or see anyone close by hide as best as you can" I added

"Okay" They said

"Uh I think that's all we have to say as we don't know what the arena looks like at all" Peeta finished

"Okay I guess we will go get ready for dinner" They said and walked off.

"That went well" Peeta said

"Yeah it did" I agreed

"Let's go get ready as well" Peeta said

When we get back at the apartment we both have a shower and get changed in an outfit Cinna must have left for us. Gale and Saige arrive at our room at exactly eight

We all head inside our room and relax for a while at eight thirty in the same manner as yesterday Haymitch comes to take us to the meeting.

"I thought we were going to dinner?" Gale said

"Uh well" I said

"Not exactly" Haymitch said


	12. The tributes join the meeting

"Welcome Gale, Saige, Peeta, Katniss and Haymitch my name is Plutarch please take a seat" Plutarch said as we enter the room

"Now that everyone is here I will begin to reveal the plan that Haymitch, your mentors and I came up with to get you all safely out of the games" Plutarch began

"You are all now in an alliance that means you do not kill each other, you care for each other and you make sure no one gets hurt even if the consequence is death understand?" Haymitch asked

"Yes Haymitch" they answered

"Now this year's arena is shaped like a square and is divided into four triangles, each triangle is a certain season but each day the seasons rotate clockwise" Plutarch said pulling out the arena map

"So summer starts here, spring starts here, winter starts here and autumn starts here" Haymitch said

"In summer it's a beach kind of setting and there is water surrounding the starting pads within that triangle" Plutarch said

"Spring has lots of trees, wild animals and has a large mountain with some caves" I said

"Autumn has Maple trees and a pumpkin patch which means food" Plutarch said

"Lastly winter has some igloos which will provide shelter and even some fish if you know where to look" Haymitch said

"We need you in the mountains on the second day where you will collect food and water without leaving that mountain we will rescue you on the third day" Peeta added

"your first day of the arena will be started in spring where you will get enough food and water to survive the night, the night will be spent on the outskirts of spring on the next day you will actually be on the outskirts of summer that is when you get to the mountains and do what Peeta said" I said

"That means, and I'm sure your mentors will have already told you this, you will not go into the cornucopia when the horn you will get as far away as you can" Haymitch said

"That is all you may leave now, oh and Good Luck" Plutarch concludes

"Katniss and Peeta and your tributes you can leave first" Haymitch said

Back at the training centre we all go to sleep knowing tomorrow is a big day for all of us not only is it the first day of the games but it is the first day in phase 1 of our plan.

"Peeta do you think the plan will work" I asked

"Absolutely" Peeta replies

"Good" I say


	13. The Games(day 1)

* _ **The games will be from Gales and Saige's point of view. Please review it really helps me to encourage me, if you have any suggestions of what you want in this story please write a review about it.**_

I stand on my platform with Saige on my right and on my left there is Haley and Josh District 4s tributes. The horn sounds and all the people in our alliance turn around and bolt towards spring once we are a good distance away from the cornucopia we all stop to catch our breath

"Is everyone here?" I ask

"Where is Layla" Saige asks Kale

"I swear she was just behind me" Kale says looking around

"Calm down I'm up here" Layla says from up high in the trees

"What are you doing up there?" I ask

"I am seeing if I can spot any other tributes" Layla says

"And?" I ask

"There is some people in winter" Layla says

"Anything else?" Saige asks

"I can't see much else except about eight bodies lying still" Layla says

"But shouldn't the cannons have gone off?" Bethany asks

As if on que a cannon sounds eight times

"Time to come down Layla" Kale says

"Coming" Layla calls

"Okay this means there is sixteen of us left eight of us and eight of them" Josh announces

"We need to keep moving" Haley says

"Hang on, when you were up there was anyone near the cornucopia?" Josh asks

"No" Layla says slowly

"I'm going to grab some weapons" Josh replies

"No that is not our priority, our priority is to get as close to summer as we can" I say

"Fine" Josh huffs

"if we walk in a single file it will be easier to move through this terrain" Haley speaks up

"How old are you sweetie?" I ask

"I'm twelve" Haley almost whispers

"Here, I'll carry you" I say

So we head off to the edge of spring.


	14. The Games (day 2)

_**Hey I am sorry I haven't been writing every day but I have had stuff to do with friends, family and school etc. soon I'll be on holidays in a week so I can try to update every day.**_

"Gale wake up we have to get going" I say shaking gale awake

"Huh what's wrong? just five more minutes" Gale whinges

"No now, we have to go the seasons have changed" I say

"Let's go then" Gale says jumping up

I watch as he goes over to Haley and wakes her up lifting her onto his strong shoulders

"GAAAAALLLLEEEEE DUCK!" I scream

In one swift movement he slides Haley off his shoulder and as he lays down he trips over the attacker and grabs the dagger in his waistband and stabs the attacker. We hear his Cannon go off pretty fast. Gale hands me a few daggers and slides the quiver onto his back and loads his arrow

"Here Haley hop on my back" I say

"I can do it" Gale says

"Gale you need to be keeping alert plus you have the quiver on your back" I say

"We need to go before someone else comes to get us" Kale says

"Agreed" we all say

We walk for what feels like ages until a mountain comes into view

"Do you think anyone could be up there?" I ask

"I don't know but we'll find out" Gale says

I take Haley off my shoulders and crouch down in front of her

"Do you think you can walk now?" I ask

"Yeah" she says and I can hear the fear thick in her voice

"You will be fine trust me" I tell her

She nods and goes to stand with Josh who puts an arm around her Josh is a lot older then Haley but they look so similar and I make a connection that they are brother and sister.

"Okay Gale you're in the front of the group I'll cover the tail" I announce

"No I'll go tail" Says Kale

"But you don't have weapons" I say

"Give me yours" Kale says holding his hands out

I hand him all my weapons

"Okay the rest of you in between us" Gale says

"Single file" I add

We walk up the mountain without fault and discover no one and nothing inhabiting the caves. We all collect twigs and leaves that are scattered throughout the cave for a fire.

"I'll go hunt for some dinner" Gale says

"Kale go with him and take my knives" I say

"I don't need help" Gale huffs

"No but you both need someone to have your backs in case of an attack" I say

They leave without another word while they are going we mostly tell stories, stories of back home we hear three cannons go off which sends a wave of worry over us

"I was eight when our father died Haley was only four so it was pretty hard on her I mostly cared for her and we got our names entered so many times so we could have food but I never thought either of us would be reaped especially not both of us" Josh explains

"I don't think any of us thought we would" I say

After a while I hear footsteps outside I grab my knives at look outside to see Gale coming up the hill carrying Kale

He walks past me and lays Kale down and places six rabbits on the ground before speaking

"What happened?" Layla asks rushing over

"He didn't duck" Gale says

"You got attacked?" I ask

"Yeah I killed all three of them though easily" he says

"We were worried the cannons…." I trail off

"Hey I wouldn't let anyone take me away from you… and the group" he says

Butterflies fill my stomach at what he says. Bethany goes over with the water from my bag and helps Gale clean Kale's wounds. I skin the rabbits and then cook them over the fire. Haley and Josh curl up beside each other and so do Jacob and Bethany. Layla and I take first look out so Gale and Kale can sleep. The next day is filled with looking out for the others and we hear two cannons go off signalling that there is ten of us still alive but that won't matter because soon we will be rescued.


	15. Our saviours

_*A/N Hey guys I hope you are enjoying my story, sorry if it's crap. I would love it if you wrote a review it really helps to work out where the story will go._

 _*Gale's P.O.V_

I wake up to the piercing sound of shattering glass and I run out of the cave only to discover that our rescuers had arrived I run over to Saige first and her face looks pained and I can tell she is having a nightmare.

"Saige wake up" I say shaking her awake…

Wrong move she wakes up with a scream and then starts crying

"Saige it's just me we have to go" I say

She stops and then jumps up, together we wake everyone up and run out of the cave. Our rescuers see us and drop down a ladder

"I'll go up first to help people through, then Haley comes up then Saige you guys work out the rest of the order" I say

They all just nod not questioning my requests. I climb up the rope ladder which is hard as it swings a lot when I reach the top I see that Haley is already half way up and that Saige is hot on her tail. When Haley is at the top I reach down and pull her through the hatch and I do the same till everyone is safely on board the hovercraft.

"EVERYONE SEATBELTS! WE ARE MOVING THE CAPITOL HAS HOVERCRAFTS COMING ANY MINUTE NOW!" a loud voice commands over the speaker

We all rush to get seats and we buckle up our seatbelts just as we feel the hovercraft jolt as we start moving, fast, out of the arena hopefully forever.

After a while it's night and Saige is asleep beside me, her head on my shoulder. I watch her sleep she looks peaceful happy even and she looks beautiful. I am falling for her.

"Gale?" I hear her whimper disrupting my thoughts

"Yeah Saige?" I ask her

"Where are we going?" she asks

"Uh-"is all I say because I don't know the answer

"Will we keep seeing each other when we arrive or do we go back to our normal life?" She asks

"We keep seeing each other like I promised I'll never leave you but our life will be far from normal forever" I say

She just nods and goes back to sleep and I soon join her sleeping. I dream of what the future holds and I hope it is good, I hope I can protect Saige from getting hurt mentally, physically and emotionally.

 _ **Sorry if you thought this was another chapter. I need your help with the story should I send them to live in:**_

 _ **District 13**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **An unknown little town**_


	16. New begginings

_***Katniss's point of view**_

I look out the window of the hovercraft and I all I can see is the ocean that lasts for an hour before a loud voice interrupts my thoughts

"TIME TO LAND EVERYONE REMAIN SEATED" the voice says

Soon we are landed and we look around and we can't see anything… literally this place is empty, no civilisation and no buildings

"Plutarch?" I ask

"Welcome to Africanas your new home" Plutarch announces

"Where is everyone?" Gale asks

"Are they hiding?" I ask

"There is no one else" Haymitch says

"What about our families?" Beth asks

"They may arrive in a few weeks with a supply of food, it's difficult because we can't risk the Capitol seeing them escape" Haymitch says

"So….."Peeta says

"Where do we sleep for the night?" I finish for him

"We will make small huts for now" Plutarch says

"Then what?" I ask

"We'll try and get building supply's sent to us" Plutarch says

We make little huts between trees in a little group

"Peeta I'm scared" I whisper to him

"Want to know something?" he asks

"Sure" I say

"I'm afraid as well" he admits

"We should sleep" I yawn

"Yeah tomorrow will probably a big day" Peeta says

"It's a new beginning" I say


	17. Supplies arrive

_***Peeta's point of view it has been two weeks since they arrived on the island**_

"Plutarch, what about their trackers, they know where we are" I say

"There trackers were defective I made sure of that plus this isn't on the Panem maps the trackers only show up when they are in Panem" Plutarch explains

"Do we know when supplies will be here?" Katniss asks

"Today" Plutarch answers

"What about family?" I ask

"Some will come with the supplies" he replies

"And the others?" Katniss asks

"We're working on that part" Plutarch explains

Sometime in the afternoon we see a hovercraft coming towards the island but it isn't ours it's the capitols

"I NEED A GUN" I yell

Someone chucks me a gun and I point it towards the hovercraft

"Peeta" Katniss says

"Wait" I whisper

"Anytime now" Katniss says back

Finally it's a few kilometres off shore I fire five bullets into the cockpit and eight into the engines and turbines

It comes crashing down into the water by the shore

"Come on we have to investigate" Plutarch says handing Katniss, Gale, Saige and Kale weapons

"Peeta you're the leader of this group now go" he commands

"okay team stay behind me" I yell

We get close enough to see inside the craft we can tell that most people are dead but there are a few people in the water… alive just

"Katniss you take the guy on the left, Gale the one on the right, I'll take the one in the middle" I command

"Kale and Saige there are two people on our left heading for the forest go for them, now they are all armed so be careful" I command

"Katniss, Gale ready… Three…. Two…. One" I yell

Two daggers fly by and lodge straight into their targets and my bullets hit their target as well, a minute later we here two other daggers meet their target and I know Kale and Saige have done their job.

"Good job team couldn't have done it without you" I say

We head back to our camp we have set up and report to Plutarch

An hour another hovercraft comes this time it's ours we spend as long as we can unloading supplies before eating some food we hunted down and then drifting into a restless sleep.


	18. Nightmares

_*****_ _ **Saige's P.O.V**_

 _I am sitting in the trees Gale asleep his wounds bleeding. I eventually drift off to sleep as well when I wake up Gale Is gone and I peer down the tree and see Gale lying lifeless on the ground_

" _NOOOOOOOO GALE!" I scream_

" _Aww poor baby, did you love him? too bad he is dead now" Someone says I can't recognise him_

" _HOW COULD YOU" I scream at him_

" _It was easily I kill everyone I go home a hero" He says_

" _It is hardly heroic to go around killing people just so you survive, if you were a hero you would save people from getting killed" I say_

" _You're right I'll spare your life just this once, but next time you better watch out" He snarls turning on his heels and leaving_

 _I cry and scream for Gale's death, for my parents that I miss so much, for everyone I will lose when I die a horrible death in these despicable Hunger Games._

"Saige wake up, it is okay it was just a dream, Shhh wake up now" Gale whispers shaking me

I slowly open my eyes and I see him and start crying because I thought he was dead

"What's wrong Saige? Are you okay?" Gale asks worry etched in his voice

I just shake my head and curl into him and he wraps his strong arms around me the only arms that make me feel safe

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gale whispers in my ear

"We were in the games it was just me and you in a tree, You were already asleep and eventually I fell asleep as well but when I woke you were gone and as I looked to the ground I found your lifeless body, I climbed down to you and I screamed and then someone teased me and then spared my life 'just this once' he told me and I sobbed because I knew if you weren't there to protect me I would have surely died and I knew how many people I would lose when I would have died" I say my tears coming back harder and stronger this time

"Hey it's okay, remember I will never leave you" he whispers still hugging me close

I just nod but I don't stop crying for a while once I calm down we lay back down but I notice Gale's arms stay around me

"Sorry I soaked your shirt" I whisper

"It's okay I don't mind" Gale chuckles

We go back to sleep facing one another my head snuggled into his chest and Gale's arms wrapped around me making me feel safe, and his body keeping me warm. On this island it is very hot during the day but freezing at night time.


	19. New romance's are blossoming

_***This chapter is from Gale's P.O.V**_

"Gale and Saige your turn to man the fort while we hunt and collect food and water okay" Haymitch tells us

"Okay" I say

"I guess we should wash up a bit?" Saige says after everyone's gone

"Sounds like a plan" I say

We wash the dishes in silence and then we sit for a while

"I'm going to go for a swim you coming?" Saige asks

"No I better stay and keep watch" I say

"Suit yourself" she says walking the small distance to the river

I watch as she gracefully sits down on a rock in the river letting the river flow around her before effortlessly diving under the water. The river was quite deep in the middle you can't touch but around the edges you can. She comes back over dripping wet and wrapped in a towel she sits beside me and sighs.

"Gale what are we" she asks

"Human" Gale says

"No I mean what is this between me and you?" she asks barely whispering

"I don't know, what do you want this to be?" I ask

"I think I want us to be more than friends, but what do you want us to be?" she whispers

"Why are you whispering?" I ask

"I don't know" she says normally this time

We stay silent for a little bit… I can't believe it she wants us to be more than friends.

"Saige I want us to be more than friends as well" I say smiling

She grins back at me

"Does that mean we are girlfriend and boyfriend now?" she asks nudging me

"Yep" I say beaming and nudging her back before going in for a kiss

"We're back guys, did you miss us?" I hear Katniss say making us jump apart

"Always" Saige called

I hear them chuckle before going away to store the food


	20. Sounds like a plan

_**A/N hey guys I am sorry I haven't uploaded this story for ages, I would like it if you guys have some ideas of how to continue this story I am kind of lacking inspiration. Thanks xoxo.**_

 _ **Peeta's P.O.V**_

I nudge Katniss who is sitting beside me I raise my eye brows and point to Gale and Saige who are sitting close, Katniss just smirks.

"Saige come help me wash up down at the river" Katniss says

"I can do it with Saige" Gale says

"Thanks but I need to talk to Saige Female to Female" Katniss replies

Gale just huffs as Katniss and Saige pick up the dirty plates and cutlery.

 _ **Katniss's P.O.V**_

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Saige asks

"What did you and Gale do while we were hunting?" I ask

"Nothing much I went for a swim in the lake while gale stayed and watched the camp" she says

"Saige you know you can tell me anything, I can keep a secret" I say

"Yeah I know" she says

"Well it looks like all the dishes are done lets head back to camp" I say

"Katniss?" Saige asks

"Yeah?" I ask in reply

"G- Never mind" she says

"Okay" I say

When we get back to camp Gale and Saige go back and sit in their tent

"Did you find out anything?" Peeta asks standing beside me

"Nothing, you?" I say

"All he said was that they sat enjoying the silence the whole time" Peeta says

"That's not what Saige told me" I said

"Well then how about we swap I'll talk to Saige and you talk to Gale I mean Saige and I were friends once and you and Gale are besties" Peeta says

"Okay sounds like a plan" I say

"Hey look over there a rabbit" Peeta says pointing into the distance

As soon as I look away I feel arms rap around my waist as Peeta puts me over his shoulder

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yell, he did put me down but not on land in the middle of the lake.

"I will get you back for this" I say poking my tongue out at him.


	21. Positive

_***Katniss's P.O.V (set 12 months later, all the couples are still together and married, Saige is pregnant and due any day now**_

"Peeta can we slow down a bit I need to catch my breath" I say panting

We were out helping everyone hunt.

"We've only been running for five minutes Kat come on or we'll lose them" Peeta says

"Sorry I'm just a little out of shape at the moment" I say

Peeta frowns before answering "Kat what's up?" He asks

"I don't know I've just been so tired lately and I get out of breath quickly and I feel happy one moment and then one little thing goes wrong and I'm furious" I explain

"Kat how long has this been going on?" Peeta asks

"Uh I don't know about 11 months… I think…why?" I ask

"Kat, I think we are going to have a baby" Peeta says

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Kat how long ago was it that time of the month?" Peeta asks

"Well I missed my last one but I just thought nothing of it, then I missed a second one so I secretly took two tests both came back negative" I explained

"They could have been faulty, how about I radio the others and let them know we're heading back to camp?" Peeta says

"Okay just don't tell them why, say I am sick" I say

"Okay" Peeta says

He radio's Haymitch and we head back to camp. I find some tests and go into a port-a-loo, I do three and wait for the results, after waiting for a minute I turn to look at them and see two lines I swing the door wide open and notice everyone is back I dispose of two of them but I put one away in my bag. For dinner is wild goose eggs and some rabbit stew. I of course being pregnant refuse the eggs Saige sends me a quizzical look knowing how much I usually enjoy eating eggs.

"Okay guys Kat and I are going to go sleep now, we will see you in the morning" Peeta says helping me up

When we are back in our tent Peeta and I lay down side by side

"Peeta?" I ask

"Yeah Kat?" Peeta asks in reply

"They were all positive" I say my voice wavering slightly

"Kat we're going to be parents" Peeta says

"When I was younger I would have never imagined my first child being born in this kind of environment I expected for my child to grow up like I did except with a father, in District 12" I sigh

"Yeah I know this isn't what I imagined either but I know we'll get through this we always do" Peeta says kissing me

"Night Peeta" I say closing my eyes

"Night Katniss" I hear Peeta say as I slip into a deep slumber

"Kat, it's Saige we're needed in the first aid room she's been in labour six hours already she asked for us to be there when the baby is born" Peeta says shaking me my eyes shoot open I leap up and start to run but my legs didn't get the memo and collapsed on me, Peeta helps me up and carries me inside. We hear screaming and panting and open the door

"Gale, Saige we're here" I say

"Oh thank goodness" I hear Gale and Saige say in unison

"How is it going Doc?" I ask

"Could be about an hour before the baby is out" the Doctor says

I go and stand beside Gale he looks at me and smiles tiredly. I wrap my arms around him his head rests on my shoulder and then I feel him start to cry

"What's wrong Gale?" I whisper in his ear

"I didn't want this life for anyone much less a child and Saige but here we are" He whispers back

"A wise person once told me if anyone can pull through a hard situation it's us all of us here today and I know that is true, it will be fine okay" I whisper to him

He wipes his eyes and turns his attention back to Saige

"Okay Saige I need you to push as hard as you can" Doc says

I feel an arms wrap around my waist and a mouth come to my ear

"I can't wait until this is you" Peeta whispers

"You can't wait until I'm screaming in pain?" I whisper back

He chuckles before replying "no, I can't wait until your bringing our child into the world"

"Okay the baby is almost out I just need one more push Saige" Doc says

With one last push and a loud scream the baby was out. Once the doc finished the cleaning procedure he wrapped the baby in a blanket and brought it over to Saige.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Hawthorne you have a handsome and healthy boy" Doc said

"Hey Beautiful I'm your mother and this is your father" Saige says

"He has your eyes" Gale says beaming

"Lucas Oswald Hawthorne" Saige says and Gale smiles nodding


	22. Katniss and Peeta stop hunting

_***hey guys, I hope you enjoying this story and I would really appreciate some feed back**_

 _ ***Gale's P.O.V**_

"Look how small he is Gale" Saige whispers to me

"So small, can I hold him now?" I ask

"Yeah sure, I am going to take a nap do you want to show him our home?" Saige asks

"Okay I'll be back soon" I say leaving cradling Lucas in my arms

"Hey little one it's your Papa here, I think you are going to like it around here there is so many things to look at" I whispered to him and a little smile plays on his lips

"Look here is where we all sleep, there isn't anyone here at the moment they're out getting food for us" I whisper

"Hey Gale, How's Lucas?" Peeta asks emerging from his tent

Katnip and Peeta don't go hunting for some reason

"He is going great" I say

"Can I hold him?" Peeta asks

"Absolutely," I say handing over the baby "okay so hold him like this-" I begin only to be cut off

" Gale, I have had two younger brothers I held them like this when my parents were to busy to care" Peeta says

"Sorry" I apologise

"It's fine" Peeta says rocking Lucas

"So how are you and Katnip holding up?" I ask

"Were good although we think Kat caught a little bug, but she'll be fine" Peeta says

"So that's why you don't go out and hunt?" I ask

"Yeah?" Peeta says not quite believing himself

"Peeta, what aren't you telling me?" I ask

"hang on I am going to get Kat and we including Saige will talk" Peeta says

When he comes back with Katnip we walk back to Saige and sit down to talk

"So what's up?" Saige asks

"Well…" Kat says

"The reason we haven't been out hunting is that…" I begin

"Guys whatever it is you can tell us" Saige and I say together

"I'm-I'm pregnant" Kat says

"REALLY!" Saige screams

"Saige the baby!" I exclaim

"Sorry, are you sure?" Saige whispers

"Yes I'll start showing soon" Katnip says

"Wow so you'll be parents" I say

"Yep" Peeta says proudly


	23. Not good at all

_***hey guys so I was thinking of wrapping this story up soon, please leave a comment if you want me to do a sequel or just end it with this story.**_

 _ ***Katniss's point of view**_

"Kat, everyone's back now should we make the announcement?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know" I say.

"Well they're going to find out soon anyway, you're starting to show" Peeta states.

"Okay I guess we should" I reply.

"Let's go" Peeta says helping me up.

When Peeta and I walk out from our tent we see everyone bustling around the campsite.

"Everyone!" Peeta yells, heads all snap towards us.

"We have an announcement to make" I yell as loud as I can.

"Sweetheart now is not a great time" Haymitch says.

"Why what's wrong?" Peeta asks.

"They've found us" Haymitch says.

A sob escapes my throat and I immediately feel Peeta's arms around me

"I need everyone who can't fight down in the bomb shelter, that means Gale, Peeta, Katniss, Saige, One guard and Lucas" Haymitch yells.

A guard leads us all inside the hospital building and leads us down a secret passage way and into the bomb shelter.

"Peeta what if they all die?" I whisper.

"They won't Kat I promise" Peeta whispers back and kisses my head.

I watch as Peeta gets fidgety and I know he wants to be out fighting.

"Peeta I know you want to fight but if you die, I die because I never want to live in a world without you" I say.

"No, if I die I need you to move on and be happy, we can't have our future children parentless" Peeta says.

"But-"I begin.

"NO! no but's, I know if our roles were reversed you would want the same for me" Peeta says raising his voice

That's when all the tears start and we hear the real battle begin I hear screaming and bombs going off, I just hope the people dying are all the Capitols not our people. Peeta holds me in his arms as I drench his shirt in my tears. Lucas also starts crying in Saige's arms so Gale and her try and calm the baby down. After what seems hours we hear nothing no guns, no screams, no bombs absolutely nothing and then we hear exactly what we wanted to hear, the 'Safe' signal meaning we could come out and great the battle field. We all filed out after the guard and what we saw was…


	24. The Aftermath

_***I sincerely apologise for not writing in ages. I just haven't been in the mood for story writing, please keep giving reviews on my story.**_

 _ ***Peeta's P.O.V**_

What we saw was… Everything was ruined out tents we were sleeping in ripped to shreds craters in the ground from the bombs. Dead bodies were scattered around and it was only then that a horrible thought entered my mind.

"Peeta where are Haley and Josh?!" Katniss practically screams.

"Last I remember they went off in that direction to find something to eat" I say pointing to our left.

"Come on we have to find them" Katniss says.

"Kat you need to stay here, running won't help you or our child" I say.

"Fine" Katniss says.

"Gale, can you come help me look for them?" I say.

"Okay, Saige I'll be back" Gale says.

We take off walking through the destroyed forest climbing over fallen trees and craters. As we get further away from the site I begin to hear sobs and I can tell who they come from.

"Haley! Josh!" I call.

"Were over here" Josh calls.

Gale and I run towards his voice and then I see him hunched over against a small tree.

"Josh?" I ask

"Yeah it's me" he says.

"Where's Haley?" Gale asks.

"I don't know we were sprinting for that cave and she was behind me for a second and then a bomb went off and a tree fell and then I blacked out so when I awoke she was gone" He says sobbing.

"Gale stay here with Josh I'll go scan the area for Haley" I say.

"Okay" Gale replies sitting down beside Josh who crawls into his lap.

"SAIGE!" I call over and over again.

I start by walking along the fallen tree and I was almost at the end when I see a small figure laying half underneath the tree.

"Haley?' I ask all I get is a small whimper in reply.

"Gale I need your help, I'm at the end of the tree" I call out.

"We're coming" Gale calls in reply.

"What do I do?" Josh asks.

"Stay by Haley's side and hold her hand" I instruct.

"Gale get on that side of Haley and help me lift the tree off her" I say.

Together Gale and I lift the tree of Haley.

"What do we do now?" Gale asks.

"I'll head back to camp and grab a stretcher and a doctor while you guys stay here and make sure she stays conscious" I command.

"I need a doctor and a stretcher ASAP" I yell.

A doctor comes running with a stretcher.  
"What do you need done?" the doctor asks.

"Follow me" I say.

We run back towards the others and I don't get a second to think before the doctor yells commands at me to help slide Haley onto the stretcher. After she's on the stretcher the doctor and I carry the stretcher back to camp while Gale carries Josh who's crying into his shoulder. As soon as we get back to camp Kat sees Haley laying on the stretcher and starts crying, I look at Gale with pleading eyes and he understands what I was getting at. Gale places Josh down next to Saige who put's an arm around him and sits beside Kat who responds by laying her head on his shoulder and cries her heart out. The doctor and I keep walking into the hospital building that thankfully stood intact. When we arrive inside the building I immediately see Kale and Layla both laying on a hospital bed gauze wrapped around different injuries they had accumulated.

"Peeta can you please leave the room now?" the doctor asks.

"Yes doctor" I reply.

I go outside and sit with my friends all thinking the worst.


	25. Awoken in Hospital

* _ **okey dokey this is another chapter, I would like some help trying to find a way to wrap up this story.**_

 _ ***Haley's P.O.V**_

As soon as my eyes flutter open I am met with the bright light from a lamp beside my bed… hang on I'm not supposed to be in a proper bed, we sleep on the ground in sleeping bags so if I'm not in my tent then where am I and where is Josh. I immediately attempt to shoot up but I seem to be held down by something so I collapse back on the bed. A person I don't recognise comes in wearing doctors clothing.

"Who are you?" I ask trying to get away from them.

"Shhh its okay I'm here to help you" the person says.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE'S MY FAMILY!" I scream.

"I'm a doctor and your family is sitting just outside this room, I came in to give you some medicine for the pain" the doctor says.

"What pain?" I ask trying to sit up but I can't because as I try to move my legs a sharp pain shoots through them.

"AHHHHHH" I scream and start crying.

"Here take this" the doctor says.

I take the Panadol and the pain disappears after a few seconds.

"Thank you, May I see my family now?" I ask.

"Here let me get you changed into something nicer and help you sit up" the doctor says.

"Hang on, what's your name?" I ask.

"My name is Dr Ash, but you can call me Mary" Mary says.

"Mary… I like it" I say.

So Mary helps me get dressed into some clean clothes before raising the bed head into a sitting position.

"Thank you Mary" I say.

"That's quite all right Haley" Mary replies.

Mary leaves the room and then I hear many footsteps coming down the corridor and stopping just before my room. Once the door is opened Josh is the first one to reach me.

"Haley! I missed you so much" Josh says.

"I've only been gone for one day?" I say confused.

They all share a confused look and take a glance at Mary.


	26. It's been a week

_***Still trying to think if I should wrap this story up soon, please comment your opinions**_

 _ ***Katniss's P.O.V**_

"Nurse Mary can we speak to you outside?" I ask.

"Yes, Josh stay here with your sister" Mary says.

We all go outside and into the hallway and close the door behind us.

"Why does she think she's only been there one day?" Peeta asks.

"Well when you go into a coma time stops and when they wake up they automatically assume they went to sleep for the night and woke up the next morning" nurse Mary replies.

"Oh" is all I can say.

"So do we tell her it's been a week?" Gale asks.

"It would be a wise decision but the decision is yours, I'll head inside and let you talk it over" nurse Mary says.

"Thank you nurse Mary" I say.

Nurse Mary heads inside and we just stand there for a minute in silence thinking it over.

"So…" I begin.

"What do we do?" Peeta finishes.

"I think we should tell her" Gale says.

"I think we shouldn't tell her she's had enough stress" Layla disagrees.

"Okay everyone who thinks we shouldn't tell her say I" Peeta says.

"I" Layla and Kyle say.

"Okay those who think we should tell her say I" Peeta says.

"I" the rest of us say.

"Okay that settles that, now who's going to break the news to her?" I ask

"Not it!" they all say putting their fingers to their noses at the same time meaning I have to do it.

"Okay I'll do it" I say.

We all go back in and stand around Haley's bed.

"Haley?" I ask.

"Yeah?" she replies.

"You remember when the bombs came and you got stuck under a tree?" I ask.

"Yeah that was just yesterday of course I remember" she answers.

"Well when we got you here you came in and out of consciousness for about half an hour" I say pausing.

"And then you went into a coma, which lasted for a whole week" Peeta finishes for me.

"So it's been a week?" Haley asks.

We all nod.

"Katniss does that mean your babies coming soon?" Haley asks.

"Huh?" I reply.

"On the day of the bombing it was a little over a week before the baby came" Haley says and smiles.

"I guess your right" I say and look at Peeta.

"I'm tired" Haley says.

"Okay we'll come back in the morning" Peeta says.

"WAIT!" Haley yells.

"Yeah Haley?" I ask.

"Can Josh stay here with me tonight?" Haley asks.

"Josh?" Peeta asks him.

"Yes!" Josh yells.

"Nurse Mary is that okay?" I ask her.

"Sure" nurse Mary says.

We all leave and say our goodbyes and watch as Josh helps the nurse roll the other bed beside Haley's bed.


	27. The time has come

_***Hey everybody, thanks to all your support and I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner. I would love it if you guys would comment on what you think and give me ideas on how to finish this story. I just want you guys to know that I understand how frustrating it is waiting for updates but I have my Exams coming up so I am just trying to keep on top of all that plus I have some family issues as well.**_

 _ ***Katniss's P.O.V**_

I wake up just as a warm wetness floods my legs meaning the baby was coming and the contractions begin. I try to stay calm as the contractions start to get closer together.

"Peeta!" I yell shaking him.

"What-"he replies sleepily.

"The baby is on the way" I reply.

As soon as I finished my sentence Peeta sat upright.

"Uhhhh what do I do?" He asked worried.

"Owwww!" I moaned as the contractions keep going "take me to the hospital" I add.

"Okay" Peeta says.

Peeta quickly stood up and then gently picked me up bridle style. He slowly and carefully carried me all the way to the hospital.

"Doctor, I need a doctor" Peeta says entering in to the hospital.

"What's wrong?" A strong male voice asks.

"My wife her baby's coming" Peeta replies.

"Oh I see, here follow me" the doctor say.

I stare up at Peeta's face for reassurance and see him looking ahead in concentration.

"Just lay her on the bed please" the strong male voice says.

"Thank you Dr-"Peeta begins.

"Dr Fredrickson, but please call me Paul" Paul says.

"Peeta?" I question quietly.

"Yeah Kat?" he asks.

"Can you let the others know what's happening, I want them here when the baby is born" Kat says.

"Sure Kat" peeta replies leaving the room.


	28. Baby Names

* _ **Hey everyone, you may have noticed chapter 28 was deleted as it was the same chapter as chapter 27, sorry for the inconvenience but this is the correct chapter 28.**_

 _ ***Katniss's P.O.V**_

"Just one last push Katniss" Dr Fredrickson says.

"Ahhhhh" I scream giving one last push as well as I can.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Mellark, you've got a handsome and healthy baby boy" Dr Fredrickson says.

"Kat it's over you did it!" Peeta exclaims.

"Peeta, do you want to cut the cord?" Dr Fredrickson asks.

"Yes!" Peeta says excitedly.

"Okay come here and cut just there, yep that's it, good job" Dr Fredrickson says guiding Peeta through the procedure.

After another ten minutes the whole birthing procedures were over.

"Here you go, now to hold him properly you need to place your arm on his bottom and support his head" Dr Fredrickson guides.

"Kat he has your eyes" Peeta says gazing in awe at our child.

"And your nose, and hopefully your hair to" I say.

"No I think he'll have your hair" Peeta says.

"What should we name him?" I ask him.

"I think Benjamin?" Peeta says.

"Hmmm what about Archer?" I ask.

"What about Connor?" Peeta asks.

"What about Cooper?" I ask.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" Peeta says.

"You don't have to name him straight away, a lot of parents can take up to two weeks to name their child so you have plenty of time" Dr Fredrickson says.

"Okay" I say.


	29. Mr A

_*Hey all I am hoping to start updating a lot more frequently, I will just have to see how school and life goes. This chapter will begin back in Panem._

 _*Mrs Everdeen's P.O.V._

I just finish plating up breakfast before I hear a knock on the door.

"Hello?" I ask opening the door slowly.

"Hello, Mrs Everdeen may I please come in, we have to talk?" the person asked.

"Do I know you?" I ask as the face is very familiar.

"No but someone you're related to does" the person replies.

"Well any friend of my family is a friend of mine do come in" I say.

"Thankyou" the person says.

"Prim and I are about to eat breakfast, would you like some?" I ask the person.

"No thankyou but you two can eat while I talk to you both" the person replies.

"Okay I'll just go grab Prim" I say.

As I leave I see the man go over to various areas and grab something in his fist and crush it.

"Sorry I took so long Prim had to finish doing her hair, please have a seat" I say sitting down at the dining room table.

"Mom who's this?" Prim asks me.

"Um he's a family friend" I say.

"Well then hello Mr…" Prim says trailing off.

"Call me Mr A" the man says.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" I asked.

"Well the thing is I happen to know where your daughter is" Mr A whispers.

"So do I, she's sitting right beside me" I say confused.

"No your other daughter" Mr A whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" I ask.

"There are listening devices everywhere" he whispers again.

"Oh" is all I say.

"Now back to where I was I know where your daughter is" Mr A whispers again.

"So?" I ask.

"She needs you in her life" He says in hushed tones.

"If she wanted me in her life she would've come for me years ago" I reply

"No, she wouldn't have come unless it was safe enough to get you over to where she is and now is the only time where it is safe to do so, now if you're coming with me to your daughter I suggest you both go and pack your bags immediately" Mr A whispers

"Prim, you heard him let's go pack our bags" I whisper to Prim.

"Okay mom" Prim whispers back.

"We'll be back in a minute, help yourself to any food in the kitchen" I say.

"Okay Prim let's do this" I say heading up stairs.

Together Prim and I pack three suitcases full of clothes and carry them downstairs.

"Okay were ready to go" I say.

"Excellent, now put your bags on your back veranda" Mr A instructs.

"Won't they get stolen?" I ask.

"No they'll be collected shortly" Mr A says.

"Follow me" Mr A says.

We follow Mr A as he leads us, he takes us to the fence where he continues to lead us through a hole in the fence. We walk for a while until we come to a clearing. In the clearing is a small hovercraft, but it's not a capitol hovercraft is a strange one.

"All aboard" Mr A says gesturing to the door.

"Good morning this is your pilot speaking, please take a seat and make sure your seat belts are on, thank you" A voice says over the intercom.

"Get ready for take-off in 3…2…1..." The intercom says. We soon feel the hovercraft lift off the ground and begin hover and lead us to our destination.


	30. Sorry x 100000

Dear readers,

I am very sorry to tell you this but I have decided to discontinue this story so there will be no further chapters. I know this will probably make you really angry but hear me out.

Okay so the reason I have decided to stop writing this story is because I am finding it hard to think of what could happen next and I have lost interest in writing this story.

I am sooooooooooooo sooooooooo soooooooooooooo sorry

Love, AuthorBEE


End file.
